Riolu
|textcolor=black |name='Riolu' |jname=(リオル Riolu) |image=447Riolu.png |ndex=447 |evofrom=None |evointo=Lucario |gen=Generation IV |pronun= ree-OH-loo |hp=40 |atk=70 |def=40 |satk=35 |sdef=40 |spd=60 |total=285 |species=Emanation Pokémon |type= |height=2'04" |weight=44.5 lbs. |ability=Steadfast Inner Focus Prankster (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }}Riolu (Japanese: リオル Riolu) is a -type Pokémon. It is believed that Riolu came after Lucario, due to the fact that Lucario first premiered in the Hoenn series anime movie Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Riolu can be as loyal as an Arcanine and can be pretty hostile to strangers but warms up to people pretty fast. Biology Appearance Riolu is a black and blue, dog-like Pokémon nearing two and a half feet. Its appearance is similar to its evolved form Lucario, though there are some differences. Its legs and torso are colored black while its head, lower body and tail are blue. Riolu have large, rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, placed in a similar fashion to Lucario's spikes. Riolu also have a black "mask" with two black appendages on either side, and red eyes. Special Abilities Riolu are sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura as Lucario is. Riolu's evolved form, Lucario, can use these waves for attacks, tracking, or to predict future moves. However, Riolu does not have the full potential of these powers, using them as described in ripples rather than waves. Moves such as Aura Sphere or Detect can not be learned by Riolu due to its inability to fully use the power of aura. Appearances In the Anime In the anime, Riolu has made an appearance during Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts One and Two, which aired as a one hour special commemorating the release of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. This Riolu had been trained to use Aura Sphere and was unnaturally strong. It was taken away from its owner by a group that wanted to exploit it but Ash and co. returned it, with Kellyn's help. This Riolu developed a strong bond with Ash. In the Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Maylene has a Riolu. It is seen using Drain Punch against Pearl's Monferno, who Platinum borrowed in order to fight her. Then, when Diamond's is traveling alone, he is given an egg by Riley, which eventually hatched into a Riolu. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Hareta gained a Riolu egg in Serious Training on Iron Island which hatched into a Riolu later on in that chapter. Evolution Riolu evolves into Lucario when you level it up with a high level of Happiness. Game Info Game Locations |diamondpearl=Egg on Iron Island |dprarity=One |platinum=Egg on Iron Island |ptrarity=One |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=Challenger's Cave |bwrarity=Rare }} Pokédex Entries | name=Riolu| diamond=The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.| pearl=Its body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night.| platinum=It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves.| heartgold=They communicate with one another using their auras. They are able to run all through the night.| soulsilver=They communicate with one another using their auras. They are able to run all through the night.| black=It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the forms of waves.| white=It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the forms of waves.| }} Battle Sprites |dpspr=Riolu(DP)Sprite.png |ptspr=Riolu(Plt)Sprite.png |hgssspr=Riolu(Plt)Sprite.png |IVback=RioluBack(DPP)Sprite.png |dpsprs=Riolu(DP)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs=Riolu(Plt)ShinySprite.png |hgsssprs=Riolu(Plt)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks=RioluBack(DPP)ShinySprite.png |bwspr=Riolu BW.png |bwsprs=Riolu Shiny BW.png |Vback=Riolu Back V.png |Vbacks=Riolu Back Shiny V.png }} Origins Riolu's name is simply based off of Lucario's name, switching "Rio" with "Lu" and leaving out "Ca". Trivia *Riolu is the only pure -type Pokémon whose evolved form is not a pure -type, instead, a fighting and steel. *Both of Riolu's abilities have something to do with flinching. Steadfast increases Riolu's speed when it flinches while Inner Focus prevents it from flinching. **This means, that in the Mystery Dungeon Series where Pokémon have both of their abilities, Inner Focus prevents Steadfast from ever activating. *Riolu is the only fighting Pokémon starter playable on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. *Riolu is the only baby Pokémon that was created in the same generation that all of its Evolutions were. **However, Tyrogue was made in the same generation as 1 of it's evolutions. Category:Fighting Pokémon Category:Generation IV Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Blue Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Single Type Pokémon Category:Sinnoh Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line